what happened to her
by trunksiexpanda
Summary: this is au. Pan is alone all her family is dead. She is almost rapped and killed one night but is saved by trunks briefs and even though they just met he brings her to his home so he can help her will love blossom. Yes, yes it will. Rated m for violence limes and language and near rape and maybe lemons maybe
1. save me

What Happened to Her  Chapter 1- Save Me

Rated- M

Disclaimer – I wish I owned dbz but sadly no I don't. *smiles* but I do own this story, that I hope you will like enough to leave a review. * smirks* but if you don't, still review.

Summary- This is an AU. Pan is alone all her family is dead. She is almost rapped and killed one night but is saved by Trunks Briefs and even though they just met he brings her to his home so he can help her... Will love blossom? Yes, yes it will. Rated M for violence, limes, and language and near rape... and maybe lemons maybe.

What Happened to Her

I'm walking down a dark alley, and I know some people are following me; five, I think. I'm too weak to fly or fight... I speed up when I hear one of them yell, and start running. Someone grabs my arm and I'm slammed in to the brick wall beside me. I scream as loud as I can before he covers my mouth. Another one holds a knife to my throat. The first man moves his hands up my shirt and to my breast and squeezes them tightly. I start crying as I hear another man walk up.

"This one is a keeper, I think I'll handle her," he smirks as he walks up closer and kisses me hard on the lips. It's now that I realize my feet are untied, so I left up my knee and ram it in his groin. He cries out in pain before slapping me hard across the face. "Looks like we got a fighter. What's your name sweets," he says as the other guy removed his hand from my mouth. I scream again and he only smirks, "no one can hear you"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had just got off from work and I decided to fly home. The flight is calming... until I hear someone scream; sounds like someone is in trouble. I fly down and land near an alley before I start walking. As I got there I hear another scream, and someone say. "no one can hear you." I turn the corner and see a girl and about four or five guys. I clear my throat to get their attention. A man turns and looks at me before smirking.

"What do you want?" he drawls out.

"That's not how you treat a lady," I say clearly.

"Oh, well, what's the little purpled hair girl is going to do?"

Girl! I'm not a girl- now I'm pissed! "You are going to regret calling me a girl"

"Oh, you're not a girl?"

I smirk, "let me show you..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I look up as he pops up in front of the first guy. I see the first guy go for a punch, but the new man catches the jerk's hand and smirks before saying, "still think Im a girl?" before crushing the hand! The other guys take off at him at one time. He pulls out his sword and the lights go black- I can't see a thing! When the lights came back on I see the man who saved me smirk as he slides his sword in it's sheath as the muggers stand frozen. Then all at once they fall down to the ground in thumps. He unties me with a warm smile before picking me up bridal style and starting to fly. He can fly... and he's strong... I wonder if he's a sayian...?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watch as she sleeps in my arms and I take this time to look over her. She's beautiful... Her long raven hair, her pale skin, her pink full lips, and her eyes I noticed when I was untying her... they're like a bottomless pit of black. I finally reach my house and open the door, and up the stairs. I lay her down on the bed in the guest room before heading to my own. I strip down to my boxers and climb under the covers before drifting to sleep.

The first chapter is short but the next one will be longer!


	2. my uncle is alive

**Thank you to those who followed favorite and reviewed my story Im going somewhere this weekend and I don't know when I'll be back so enjoy this chapter.**

**What happened to her?**

When I open my eyes I find myself in a bed. The guy with the purple hair must have brought me to his home. I get up and walk into the hall I notice a door down there must be the bathroom. I walk down the hall way and once I get to the door I peek my head in. nope not the bathroom. I notice a lump under the covers of the bed. This must be his room I glance at the clock on the wall hm 9:30 I don't think he would mind if I made breakfast as I walk down the hall.When I got to the kitchen I started looking for something to cook I decide on some grits, and eggs

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up to the smell of food. I realize Im not living with my mother or a wife so who could be cooking I slip on some pants before walking down stairs. Im surprised to see the girl from last night cooking. She turns around and stares at me for a really long time. I smirk and cover myself. She turns around quickly while blushing. I slide into the chair "good morning" I say "good morning"

"So what's your name" trunks said

"Pan" she replies after a while she places a plate in front of me before sitting down with her own "well Im trunks". She keeps her head down but she nods . "You know you should really put on a shirt" she says "why"

"Because it's distracting"

"Oh well maybe later"

"Well then I'll just keep my head down"

"So you expect me to get up from my food to put on a shirt because you don't want me half naked in my house"

"The food that I made"

"That I brought"

"That I cooked"

"Again that brought"

"That I cooked for you"

"That without my money you wouldn't have"

"I can go at this all day"

"Forget it I'll put on a shirt"

"Thank you" she said as trunks walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Once he got in his room he went to closet and put on a shirt while mumbling about people telling him what to do in his house. When he got in the kitchen he saw her washing her plate **that was fast **he thought "are you happy now" he said as he sat down

"Very"

"So do you have any place to go or live" he said

"Yes"

"Oh where"

"What do you mean we live here together?"

"Is that your way of asking to live with me"

"No that's my way of telling you i live with you"

"You're very funny" he said as he fakes laughed

"Thanks"

**Is she serious! **Trunks thought. "You know I never knew other people could invite themselves into other people's houses"

"They don't I just can" she said as she walked out of the kitchen

"Dictator" he said under his breath "what's that" pan said poking her head in. "nothing"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pan sat on the couch reading when she noticed trunks going to the door. "Where are **we** going?"

"We Im sorry but you can't come pan"

"Why not"

"Because Im going clubbing with goten" she cringed at hearing his name he couldn't be talking about her uncle she saw him die with her own eyes. "Goten who"

"Goten son you know him"

"Yes can I please go?"

"No"

"Please"

"Well since you ask nicely…no"

"But I want to see goten"

"Why"

"He's my uncle"

"Ok I'll just bring him after were done see ya"

"Why can't I go now?"

"You're under age"

"You don't know how old I am"

"How old are you"

"Im not telling you"

"Well that seals it bye"

"Fine I don't want to go anyway"

"Good" he says and walks out the door leaving her by herself. She got up and ran to the door before opening the door "you ass wipe" she yelled "thanks" he yelled back she closed the door and walked back to the couch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She looked up from her book as the door opened. "Trunks I was supposed to get laid tonight and you were-"goten started but was cut off by trunks "Shh"

"Why"

"That's why" trunks said as he pointed to pan. Goten followed his finger and when he saw pan his eyes popped out his head "excuse me for a second" he said before running out side and closing the door "he came back in and looked at her again. "PAN IS THAT YOU"

"Yes" pan said goten smiled before passing out


	3. bra and tyrants

**Ok first of all I would like to thank my reviewers I love you guys so much I got a lot of reviews well not really but it's a lot for my first time so thank you and now I will answer your questions.**

**LVR4Trunka-n-Vegeta: thank you and I wish I could tell you but then what fun would it be reading if you already know what's going to happen an thanks again very very much.**

**jtibb64: thank you**

**dbzprincess1: thank u I read your stories to and I love them.**

**I will try and update once or twice a week any way on with the story.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goten jumped up to see pan and trunks looking back at him. "Goten" pan said "pan how are you alive" goten said rubbing his head "me you were supposed to be dead not me" pan said

"But I saw every one die"

"I did to but then I met trunks and he said he knew you"

"Pan you know what this means right"

"No what"

"Maybe the rest of our family is alive and they saw the same thing we did"

**Why didn't I think of that? Omg is goten smarter than me…no maybe Im just dumb** pan thought "it's possible"

"So give me a hug"

"Wait goten what's 15+19"

"1519 duh pan"

"Oh ok" **whew I got scared there**

"Hug..."

"Ok" pan said giving him a hug

~knock, knock, knock~

"Now who would be here this late" trunks said as he got up and opened the door. "I should have known"

"Well who did you think was knocking this late" bra said

"I don't know" he said as she closed the door

"Trunks who is that" she said as she pointed at pan

"It's rude to point bra and that's pan she's goten's niece"

"Oh my… well hi pan Im bra would you like to come shopping with me"

"Bulla what store is open this late" trunks said

"It's new and 24 hours so you coming"

"Yes I guess"

"Ok you can fly right"

"BRA" trunks said

"Its ok trunks be smart don't you know that if Im goten's niece I half to be saiyan just like you" pan said

"How does she know that Im a sayian"

"It doesn't matter come on bra"

Pan got off the couch and walked to trunks before holding out her hand. "What?" trunks said "you don't think I can pay for it myself?"

**This girl is something else **"kami pan here" he said as he handed her a credit card.

"Thank you" pan said as she walked out of the house with bulla. Trunks turned around and looked at goten. "Do you want to play pool?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my this is nice and this let's get all of it" bra said as she grabbed stuff off the rack. "I don't know I don't want to spend too much of trunks money"

"You can never spend too much of my brothers money trust me it's like a bottomless pit because he never buys anything"

"Yeah but…"

"Just get what you want I will pay him back"

"Are you sure"

"Yes and you need to meet marron she's just like this and why are you so nice all of a sudden"

"I just act like that with trunks"

"Oh"

"Sooo I already know a secrete of yours" pan said smirking

"What" bra said as she turned around

"I'll never tell"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My lord"

"What is it?"

"She has reunited with her uncle and I think they have found out our plan"

Oh well that's just bad"

"Well that's not all"

"She has made friends"

"Well we will just half to do it all over again but we will bring her so called friends inside of this to"

_**Oh my who is this person **_


	4. you have ten days

I own not a thing last time saying

**13pussycat: me to and thank you**

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: you shall find out now**

**Dbzprincess1: I know maybe they just love to pick**

**Chapter-4-you have ten days**

_**What happened to her?**_

"_Pan Do you remember me"_

"_Yes why are you back I know you made me see those things my family isn't really dead are they"_

"_No but you must stay lonely to pay for what you have done"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_My names cay don't you remember me you know popular blond…_

_Pans eyes widen in realization._

_**Flash back**_

"_**Oh look what do we have here it's ugly and short pan cake"**_

"_**Im not ugly and just because Im short doesn't mean that I can't kick your ass"**_

"_**What a bitch"**_

"_**Takes one to know one"**_

"_**You have got one hell of a mouth can you back it up" she said as she grabbed pan by the collar.**_

"_**I don't have time for this today cay so leave me alone before you get hurt"**_

"_**You hurt me bitch please"**_

"_**well since you asked nicely" pan said as she punched cay in the face before kicking her in her stomach sending her flying into the locker across from her "oh my god cay are you ok" one of her friends asked**_

"_**Yes don't touch me you will pay pan"**_

"_**Sure" pan said as she shut her locker and walked away**_

_**End flash back**_

"_Cay you started that in the first place you didn't half to go and take my family away"_

"_Well Im not as strong as you so what better way to do it?"_

"_I don't know and I don't care but please just leave me alone" pan said as tears rolled down her cheeks_

"_No I just wanted to let you know not to get to attached to your little friends because I intend to do the same with them I hope you have seen your uncle enough"_

"_Please just go away"_

"_No ok I'll be nice I won't do it yet I'll give you ten days starting tomorrow."_

"_Wait"_

"_Goodbye pan"_

Pan quickly sat up looking around she noticed she was in her bed she was covered in sweat.** Why does this happen to me. Note to self: When bitches get put in their place they get angry and they have super natural powers all of a sudden. "**She climbed out of bed and took a quick shower before she tip-toed down the hall. She peeked into trunks room watching his sleeping form. She walked to the bed before slipping under the covers.

Trunks felt some one climb in his bed so he turned around. "PAN?!"

"What"

"What are you doing in here?"

"I live here"

"I mean in my bed"

"I had a nightmare"

"About"

"The girl" she scooted over wrapping her arm around his waist and laying her head on his chest. "Tell me about it" he said as he wrapped his hand around her fully aware of her lack of clothes it seemed as though she only had on a shirt. **NO TRUNKS SHE NEEDS YOU RIGHT NOW NO NEED FOR YOU TO THINK DIRTY THOUGHTS.** Trunks thought.

"It's a girl from school she was bullying me because I was short so I put her in her place now she wants revenge. She is the one who took my family away she said she was going to do it again. With you guys."

"Oh"

"I have ten days"

"For what"

"Before she does it again"

"I don't I mean we don't want to lose you"

"Im sorry"

"Why"

"Because I should have kept my hands to myself"

"It's not your fault" he whispered

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks looked down at her sleeping form she had been sleep for an hour but he couldn't sleep. How could he even care this much about someone he only knew for three days? He couldn't lose her either way and he couldn't see her die.


	5. day 1

What happened to her

_**Chapter-5-day 1-rated m I PUT A LITTLE TP IN THIS CHAPTER**_

Trunks looked at pan as she slept in his arms. "You are so beautiful" trunks whispered

"I am" she said. _**Holy shit she was woke what if she saw me staring. What to say what to say well I can't tell her she's ugly. What would me telling her she's beautiful mean to her? **_Trunks thought.

"Uh yeah I guess you're not ugly" _**nice**_

"Thank you"

"Yeah you welcome"

He looked down to see her beautiful black eyes staring back into his. He just wanted to kiss her full pink lips. He wondered what it would be like to taste her, to feel her lips on his. And before he knew it he was kissing her. She didn't pull away so neither did he. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She parted her lips allowing his tongue to slip right in and explore as she did the same. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him on top of her. The door opened and they pulled away quickly.

"Um am I interrupting something" goten said

"yes/no" they said trunks saying yes and pan saying no.

"o-kay I'll be leaving now" goten said before shutting the door. Trunks looked at pan to find her as red as a tomato. "Um Im uh going to go now" she said before jumping out the bed and running into the hall._** Damn you goten…**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pan walked down the stairs. "I only have ten days" she whispered as she sat between goten and bra. "Uh ten days for what"

"To be with you guys before she takes you away"

"Who"

"The same girl who took you away goten I don't want to lose you again"

"Awe poor pan" bra said hugging her.

"We need a plan but first can we eat"

"GOTEN SHUT UP SHE NEEDS COMFORT."

"Sorry"

Trunks walked down the stairs and into the living room. "Well guys Im off to work"

"Who cares" bra said

Xxxxxxxx later Xxxxxxxx

Bra goten and pan were sitting on the couch. "You know I don't think we should waste pan's last days sitting in the house" bra said.

"Well it's too late now" goten said

"No starting tomorrow we will be having fun"

"But after ten days I'll lose you guys there's no need to get too attached she said so" pan said

"But pan you can always find us" said bra

"How"

"Because my brother owns capsule corps we can just all agree to meet there on the 11th day."

"But she could do this over again"

"Well you said she comes to you in your dreams just ignore her and her creepy ways maybe they only work if you believe"

"Ok" pan said as trunks walked in. he looked at pan but she was avoiding eye contact. He sighed and walked over to the couch before sitting down next to goten. "So what are you guys talking about" he said

"Well…we were just making a plan for pan...hey that rhymes" goten said

"What kind of plan"

"Pan told us how she only had ten days to live or whatever so we made a plan for her to meet all of us on the 11th day at capsule corps"

"How do you know that will work?"

"I don't but it's worth a try right"

"Pan what you think" goten said.

(Silence)

"Pan….paaan…PAN!"

"Huh… oh… what"

"You were gone for a sec there"

"Sorry"

Trunks sighed running his hand through his hair. "Pan its ok I know you're scared but we won't let anything happen to you. We won't let her take you I don't know how but we will" just as the words left his mouth she started crying. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. "I think I will stay here tonight." Bra said. Pan nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks was upstairs asleep and pan and bra were on the couch while goten was on the floor. "Bra" goten whispered. "Hmm" she said rubbing her eyes. "I saw trunks and pan sucking face today"

"You woke me up for that"

"No I can't sleep"

"Goten we were not sucking face" pan said

"Yes you were"

"No we were not"

"Then what were you doing"

"Uh trunks needed CPR."

"Oh"

"You guys what we are going to do tomorrow" bra said

"I don't know I don't really want to do anything" pan said

"Why" goten said

"Because it's going to be hard to have fun when you know you're going to die or something"

"Let's just go to sleep we'll figure out tomorrow" bra said

"But Im hungry"

"GOTEN YOU IDIOT"

"


	6. day 2 no air and vegeta's sickness

_**Guys Im so sorry I didn't answer your questions last chapter but I forgot any way here is chapter 6**_

_**13pussycat- I know right lol **_

_**Dbzprincess1- he would so deserve it**_

_**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta- I felt the same about goten ha-ha and she probably won't **_

_**Chapter-6-day 2 no air and vegeta-rated m**_

_**oh and I have a poll now so you can vote for my next story I think Im going to do two at the same time. Also this chapter is way longer than the others.**_

Xxxxxxxx

Trunks watched pan as she slept. She had slipped in his bed sometime last night. He was glad things weren't awkward between them because of the kiss that happened yesterday. He woke up about an hour ago thinking of a plan. It was strangely hot but he didn't think much of it thinking it was because he was around pan he was always hot around her. But she was sweating a lot. Suddenly his room door burst open.

"Trunks are you crazy?"

"What?" he said looking at his sister confused.

"It's so hot do you have on the heat or something?"

"No"

"Let me check" bra said walking into the hall checking the thermometer and sure enough the air was on. She walked back into the room and stood under the vent. **What the heck**. She thought. "Trunks the air is not working"

"Oh that's why Im so hot" he said smirking. His double meaning didn't go unnoticed buy bra. She looked at him dully before speaking. "You're hot but you're not hott"

"Well I might as well call somebody to come fix the air"

"Yea…oh my dende we can go to the beach"

"Yep seems nice outside" trunks said going into the bathroom.

Bra walked over and climbed into the bed shaking pan to wake up. "Hmm" pan said with her eyes still closed. "Pan Wake up you need to get ready"

"Why" pan said as she opened her eyes.

"Because we need to go my house, shopping and the beach"

"Why"

"Because we need to get out the house and get out of that blanket you're making me hot"

"It's cold"

"Are you damn crazy?"

"What?"

"It's hot as hell in here"

"Oh Im not hot"

"Fine but get ready Im leaving at ten" bra said getting out the bed and leaving the room. As she left trunks came out the bathroom. Pan watched as he went to his dresser and took some money out putting it on the dresser. "Pan Im off to work there's some money right here for you to go shopping with bra bye" he said about to walk out but pan stopped him. "Don't say bye say see you later" she whispered

"Why"

A small smile placed itself upon pans lips "bye means never see you later is forever"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx later at bra's house xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bra opened the door to see vegeta sitting on the couch wrapped in blankets looking weird and bulma on the couch on her laptop researching something. "Oh hey honey" bulma said. Bra walked in pan following close behind. "Dad what's wrong" bra said sitting on the arm of bulma's couch. "Bleh" he replied sticking his tongue out. "Oh don't worry about him he got some saiyan sickness from what I've seen it will pass. Any way who's your friend?"

"This is pan my brothers girlfriend pan this is my mom bulma and my dad vegeta"

"Trunks got a girlfriend about time"

"Um Im not his girlfriend" pan said speaking up.

"Not yet I h-"bra started but got cut off by vegeta. "She's a saiyan"

"Um yeah why" bra said.

"I sense it come with me to the gravity room girl"

"VEGETA YOU IDOIT YOU SAID YOU WERE SICK"

"YEA SICK OF YOU" he said covering his ears. "It comes and goes" he added getting up. Pan looked at bra; "go with my dad I half to get some stuff anyway but tell him he has twenty minutes" pan nodded and followed vegeta into the gravity room. "Now what's wrong" he asked once they walked in.

"What?" pan asked shocked

"What is wrong I can sense something wrong with you?"

"Um…"

"Go ahead you can trust me I am the prince of all saiyans"

"Um it's a girl"

"What about a girl" pan hesitantly told him all about cay, her family and her ten days. He listened without interrupting. "What did you do to that girl?"

"Nothing only put her where she belonged"

"Hm I see I'll have to have a talk with an old…friend yes friend I might as well and who is your family"

"The sons"

"Just as I thought"

"well you can go now" he looked at her for a second before his face screwed up and he ran to the trash can puking his guts out "ow looks like Im sick again come on I half to get back in my hole" he said referring to the bundle of blankets he was in earlier.

*pan p.o.v*

I followed him out and into the living room where bra was chatting with her mother. Vegeta climbed onto the chair wrapping back up in his blankets. "Oh so you're sick of me again" bulma said not looking up from her computer. "Highly contagious" I giggled at that.

"Well about time come on pan" bra said as she got up. I followed her out the door waving on my way out. We got into the car and bra started asking me all kinds of questions as we drove.

"So pan you have a thing for my brother"

"What are you talking about" I asked putting on my seatbelt I haven't even known her for a week and she's being nosey.

"You know what Im talking about goten is dumb but not me I saw you blush when you said 'trunks needed CPR' you couldn't even keep a straight face when he left for work yesterday"

"Bra please if I had feeling for trunks witch I do-

"Aha I knew it"

"Not witch I do not I wouldn't have told you"

"Wow that's wrong on so many level's" bra said though she wasn't really offended. I smiled as she started laughing she was something else.

"I know a secrete of yours that will get you off my case"

"Is it the one you told me you weren't going to tell me last time?"

**(For those who don't remember)**

"**Yes and you need to meet marron she's just like this and why are you so nice all of a sudden"**

"**I just act like that with trunks"**

"**Oh"**

"**Sooo I already know a secrete of yours" pan said smirking**

"**What" bra said as she turned around**

"**I'll never tell"**

**(Back to the story) **

"Yep that very one"

"Ok what"

"You like goten" I said in a singsong voice.

"How did you know?"

"You just told me" I said smirking. Her eyes widened before narrowing she looked at me and smirked I actually got worried a bit just a bit.

Xxxxxxxxxxx with trunks xxxxxxx

"Mr. Briefs I must ask you if you would want to accompany me to the movies Saturday"

"Jane you said you had something important to say" trunks said.

"This is important"

"I thought I made myself clear when I said I didn't want any employee asking me out"

"But Im not any employee Im the best" Jane said leaning over his desk showing some cleavage. Trunks growled keeping his eyes on her face.

"Im not interested and I will not hesitate to fire you"

she stood up straight before smirking "you my dear will come to your senses and realize what your missing" she said turning and walking towards the door.

"Not likely" trunks said as she walked out closing the door behind her. He leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. His mind drifted to pan and he smiled. The phone ringed and trunks opened his eye's sighing he answered the phone. "Hello"

"Mr. Briefs goten's here to see you"

"Send him in" he said taking off his glasses as goten came in.

"Hey buddy"

"What are you doing here?"

"Cant a friend just visit"

"No, no he can't"

"Fine I just got off the phone with your sister she said to bail you out and bring you to the beach"

"Oh hold up" trunks said picking up the phone. "Hey marry it's been an emergency I half to leave…yes ok see ya" trunks got up and grabbed his jacket before opening the window. "Really" goten said.

"Yep we better hurry it is an emergency after all" trunks said smirking. Goten smirked back before jumping out the window.

Xxxxxxxx later at the beach xxxxxxxxxx

Trunks watched as pan and goten played in the water. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her in her bathing suit and it was only a one peace. She walked up to trunks holding out her hand. "What?" he asked.

"Come on get in the water with me"

"Fine" he grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. She poked his chest before speaking. "Tag your it" she said before taking off into the water he laughed before jumping in after her. Goten smiled happy that she was having fun at not worrying about what was to come. He yelped as bra grabbed his foot pulling him under.

_**Me: Awe Im happy that she's happy. I have a question for you guys that review would you want a lemon in a few chapters or not. And please vote. **_

_**Videl: when do I get to see my little pan-Chan? **_

_**Me: soon**_

_**Gohan: when I see cay Im going to kill her and it must be a lemon for goten and bra**_

_**Me: sure it is *nervously scratches head* I wrote eight whole pages and what old friend is vegeta talking about?**_


	7. day3 clubbing and teachers?

**i have a poll for you guys to vote for my next chapter and you guys lemon will be in a few chapters. yeah i know you guys wanna read but first here are your choices on the poll: **

**1. I could only watch as they killed my parents, grandparents, and my uncle I was all alone. I was lucky that my two year old sister was at daycare. We were all alone. I will do everything to keep my sister safe. Pan is struggling to take care of her sister and herself until she runs into trunks briefs after that everything changes. Trunks also has problems will she be able to help him and he her.**

**2. broly is wished back by fasha. Aiydn, tasha, blake, and fasha try to beat him with no avail. So the only thing they can think of to do is wish goku and vegeta back but how can they win when broly is immortal.**

**_LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta-_****_ it will come and vegeta was sick idk why pan was cold and you will find out now_**

**_Guest-_****_ lol maybe _**

**_Dbzprincess1-_****_ kk im glad you voted and yep videl will come in soon_**

**_Other guest- I know vegeta really didn't wanna get hit that's why he had to add 'it comes and goes' _**

**now on with the story**

**xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcccxcxcxcxccxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxccxcxcx**

**_What happened to her-chapter7-day3- clubbing and teachers?_**

Pan blinked slowly glancing over at the clock it read 11:55. She pulled the covers off heading down the stairs for a late night snack. She stepped over goten and stepped into the kitchen seeing someone digging through the fridge. She caught a glimpse of lavender knowing it was trunks. She took a seat at the table and waited for him to come out the fridge. Trunks backed out the fridge with a stack of food in his hands shutting the door with his foot. He turned around and when he saw pan he jumped almost dropping the food but quickly recomposing himself. He sat the food down before taking a seat.

"what'cha doing up" trunks asked making a sandwitch.

"I don't know…a late night snack"

"You want one right?"

"Thanks"

"No prob."

"So…"

" I know what we could do because I sure am not sleepy"

"And what would that be?"

"Well we could prank goten and-

"Your imaginary friend must be" trunks and pan glanced towards the door to see bra standing there with her arms crossed.

"Yep I wasn't going to say you was I pan?" trunks asked nervously scratching his head.

"Nope" pan said giggling.

"That's what I thought" bra started yawning. "But your plans have been delayed"

"What now?" trunks asked.

"Yep me and pan have plans" she said taking a seat.

"We do?" pan asked.

"Yep you and i are going out"

"bra you wanna go out" trunks asked.

"Shut up trunks what did you think we were going to do? Sit in here and play dont tap the white tile?" **_(A/n. download it I promise you will like it I hope) _**

"You're just mad that you can't beat my score" trunks said smirking and crossing his arms.

"Who cares" bra said turning to pan. She grabbed her hand and jerked her out of the chair dragging her outside. "Bra that hurts" pan said pulling her hand away,

"Oops sorry"

Bra walked over to her car and opened the trunk pulling out two dresses handing one to pan. "Go put that on" bra ordered pointing to the dress. Pan just looked at her so she shoved her to the house up the stairs and into the room. "Bra you know I don't wear things like this"

"Just for tonight"

"No" pan said crossing her arms.

"Please"- puppy dog eyes

"Fine"

"Yay" bra said jumping up and down. "You go in the bathroom and put that on and I will change in here" bra said. Pan walked into the bathroom and began getting dressed.

**_TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTTGTGTGT WITH TRUNKS AND GOTEN GTGTGTG_**

"Goten wake up" trunks said shaking goten. **'Hm he won't wake up for nothing. I should get chi-chi's frying pan. I know food he always will wake up for food' **trunks thought. "Yum this uh pizza sure is good" goten shot up looking around franticly. "Where is it?" goten asked.

"Where is what?"

"Um never mind where is bra"

"Getting dressed"

"Why"

"Because we're going out"

"It's going to be bored"

"Why"

"Because your sister is going to be getting on my nerves remember what happen that last time I was at your house"

"No what?" trunks asked confused.

"Look"

"I don't see it"

"No this way" goten said turning trunks head.

**_ FBFBFBFBF-Flash back-FBFBFBFBFB_**

**_"GOTEN-CHAN" eight year old bra said running into the kitchen. Smiling like an idiot._**

**_"What" fifth teen year old goten asked leaning back in his chair._**

**_"Can you play dress up with me?"_**

**_"No Im not a girl and I will not play with one"_**

**_"If Im a boy will you play with me" _**

**_"Yea right" _**

**_"Watch" bra said running out the room. She returned ten minutes later in vegeta's spandex training outfit and her hair cut short so it stopped above her ears._**

**_"OH MY DENDE BRA WHAT DID YOU DO"_**

**_"Im a boy"_**

**_"Ohmygodvegetaisgoingtokillme" goten said in one breath and as if on queue vegeta walked into the kitchen. He glanced at bra then goten's pale face. "Princess what did you do to your hair"_**

**_"Goten wouldn't play with me unless I was a boy so I cut my hair"_**

**_"What I didn't say that I said I wouldn't play with until I finished eating"_**

**_Goten suffered the worst beating in his life_**

**_FBFBFBFBFBF-END FLASH BACK-FBFBFBFBFBFBF_**

"Goten that was like twenty years ago"

"Still"

"Well Im not going" goten crossed his arms and put his nose in the air.

"Goten your going if I half to drag you there"

**_BPBPBPBPBPBP- WITH BRA AND PAN- BPBPBPBP_**

"OH MY KAMI PAN WE LOOK HOT" bra said looking at herself and pan in the full length mirror.

"we do" pan said smirking, pan had on a black strapless dress with sparkles and a slit on the leg stopping mid-thigh with some strappy three inch heels. Bra hand on the same dress but it was blue and she had six inch heels. Pan had her hair pinned up in curls obviously bra's doing. And bra had her hair pinned over to the right side hanging in loose curls. Bra grabbed pan and pulled her down the stairs They got down the stairs to see trunks and goten arguing. Bra cleared her throat

"trunks and goten were ready"

"Hold up one sec Im d-"trunks stopped mid sentence with his mouth hanging open. "Whoa you look hot pan" trunks said standing up.

"Thanks" pan said blushing.

"What about me" bra asked twirling.

"Yep you look good to bra if you weren't my sister id date you"

"Alright then let us burn up the road" goten said.

"We didn't want goten to come" bra said,

"Oh hush"

"Lets go" trunks said.

He walked the door followed by bra pan and goten. Trunks was about to get in his car when he noticed his sister walking the other way.

"Bra where are you going"

"I called for a limo so we can get drunk"

"Oh ok" trunks said putting his keys in his pocket and following bra. They waited about three minutes before the limo pulled up and they crowded in.

**Cxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcx**

Vegeta landed on a rock across from his **'friend'** and crossed his arms.

"What do you want vegeta"

"Cant I visit a friend" – smirking

"No and since when were we friends"

"I don't know green man"

"And that's why" – frowning

"Well I don't know your name"

"Its piccolo and you know that."

"Right green man"

"Alright vegeta what do you want" piccolo said crossing his arms.

"I need your help there is this girl she's gohan's daughter"

"Gohan huh haven't heard from him in a while"

"He's dead"

"What?"- shocked

"Well he's not but he is"

"You're going to have to explain better than that" –confused

"Someone has made an allusion but from what I heard it's a human how Is that possible?"

"It shouldn't be maybe that's why I sense a disturbance in the earth's atmosphere also someone used the dragon balls"

"Do you think that could be how she has her powers?"

"Yes but maybe it's not her"

"What are you getting at?"

"there is someone else but right now get ready for a fight I sense someone coming and I don't know if their evil or not"

"Here they come" vegeta said. Someone landed in-between piccolo and vegeta.

"What are you doing alive" vegeta said

**0_o ** ** who could that be. I am going to try and post a new chapter every Wednesday.**


	8. cant update

_**This is not an update. **_

_**Im sorry guys I won't be able to update this week I had this virus thingy on my computer and it reset by itself deleting all my documents so I half to type the whole chapter over. At least I remember the whole chapter I'll have it out next Wednesday.**_

_**Im really sorry guys. **_


	9. at the club day 4

_What happened to her- chapter 8- at the club day 4_

After they all got in the limo it was nothing but silence. They were all thinking about different things.

_Pans mind- we really shouldn't be having fun when we're going to die. Well not really but still. And look at them all in their dream worlds not even a care that their on her list. I really miss my mom and dad and my grandparents too. I wish I could rewind time so I could save them all. *sigh* _

_Trunks mind- pan is so cute. I wonder how old she is wait, why didn't I ask goten. Stupid trunks. Hmm I wonder what goten is thinking about he sure is drooling. Pan looks sad and my sister looks normal I guess _

_"goten's mind- chocolate, pizza, cheese, cake, chicken, water melon, hamburgers, ice cream, mac&cheese, hot dogs, bacon, biscuits, sausage, spaghetti, pork and beans, ribs, fat back, chips, beef stew, sweet peas, grits, pancakes, rice, tacos, carrots, mash potatoes, _

_Bra's mind – I can't wait to get there._

_~ring, ring, ring~ _

Bra reached in her purse and pulled out her phone answering it.

"Hello"

"hey bra" marron sounded on the other line"

"Oh hey marron what's up?"

"Nothing much you doing anything"

"Yep were going clubbing you wanna come"

"Sure"

"Good there is someone I want you to meet"

"Who"

"Goten's niece she is cool"

"Ok"

"Well we will be there in five minutes be ready"

"Bye!"

"Bye"

A couple of minutes later they pulled up outside of marron's house. (A/n: no she doesn't live on the island they moved out because of master roshi's peeping) Marron ran out in her little pink dress and got in the car. She and bra hugged smiling at each other.

"Marron that's pan" bra said pointing to pan.

"Oh hey pan" marron said holding out her hand.

"Hey marron" pan said shaking marron's hand.

They pulled up to the club a couple of minutes later. They all got out and headed in. trunks paid of course. Goten went and ordered drinks while the girls found a table. Trunks walked through the crowed and slipped in the chair next to bra. Goten came a few minutes later with the drinks sitting next to marron and pan.

Pan grabbed her glass glancing at trunks she smirked before downing her drink within seconds. "Pan are you challenging me" trunks asked.

"No…it wouldn't really be a challenge"

"And why not"

"Because Im up against you"

"Wanna bet"

"How much"

"Five hundred"

"That's a lot that you are putting on the line"

"Cause I know I can win"

"Ok who ever drinks the most wins" pan grabbed marron's drink downing it. "Goten bring more"

"Sure" goten said getting up and ordering more drinks.

Xxxxxxx15 drinks a piece later xxxxxxx

Trunks laid his head down on the table as pan leaned on marron's shoulder. "Goten…I need more I need more drans" pan slurred.

"What"

"dranks I need more dranks"

"Ok" goten said standing up. "NO" trunks yelled pulling him back in to his seat. "Why" goten asked.

"Pan I qant"

"Whet"

"I said I qant I geve up"

"You do"

"Yes"

"Yay I win I tolds you I was gone wen"

"Shet up"

Xxxxxx5 minutes later xxxxxxx

"I want to dance" bra said

"So" goten said.

"I need one of you to dance with me"

"Why can't you dance by yourself?"

"I don't want to"

"Wome on bra I dance with you" pan said standing up and stumbling before falling. Trunks grabbed her right before she hit the floor holding her up. "Im going to take pan back home"

"I thought you were drunk to" marron said.

"Im good"

"Ok be careful" bra said smiling. Trunks nodded picking pan up carrying her out. Before taking off into the sky. He landed at his house s few minutes later. He took her upstairs and into her room pulling the blankets back he put her under them tucking her in. he kissed her forehead before getting up and heading down the hall and into his room getting in the bed.

_Xxxx later at 5:00 am xxxxX_

Pan crept down the hall and into trunks room slipping under the covers. She shook him lightly trying to wake him. "Hm" he whispered with his eyes still closed.

"Trunks wake up"

"Why"

"I had another dream"

"What about" he asked turning so he was facing her.

"Well my mom was killed but my father was the one who killed her he said he never loved her and that she was useless and he was going to kill me next."

"Oh now that's a pretty messed up dream"

"I know"

**_Guess what lemon alert, beep, beep, beep _**

'I want to kiss her again Im sure she wouldn't mind.' He thought about it for a second before making up his mind. His lips found hers in a passionate kiss. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted by parting her lips. Their tongues danced together as his hand moved up her shirt over her stomach and to her bra. He pulled away and grabbed the end of her shirt. Smirking he ripped it clean off her body. She gasped "that very shirt cost me thirty dollars" she breathed. "I'll pay you back" he said trying to catch his breath.

He brought his lips back down to hers as his hand reached behind her back unclasping her bra. He pulled it off tossing it on the floor. His hand found her breast massaging them as she moaned softly. He kissed down her neck to her collarbone and her breast His lips found her left nipple sucking and nibbling softly before switching to the other. She moaned as she grabbed his shirt pulling it off running her hands over his chest and down to his pants unbuttoning them and pulling them down He kicked them all the way off and He kissed her lips again before kissing down her stomach and unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off. She smirked before flipping them over so she was on top. She trailed butterfly kisses down his chest and grabbed his boxers pulling them off slowly revealing his member. She grabbed it in her hand stroking it slowly earning a low growl from him. She looked at him before taking him into her mouth licking and sucking his member. He moaned lowly. She sped up continuing the process. he moaned as he came. She came back up kissing his lips.

He flipped them back over and grabbed her panties ripping them off smirking. He opened her legs with his hand and stuck his finger inside of her pushing it in and out She moaned grabbing the sheets. He entered another finger and started sucking on her clit."Trunks" pan moaned. She was about to climax when he stopped pulling his fingers out he kissed her again and She tangled her hand into his hair. He positioned himself at her entrance. "um are you a virgin" he asked blushing.

her face turned red as she nodded. "are you sure you want to do this"

"yes" He kissed her as he thrust in breaking her barrier she screamed into his mouth not a single tear showed. He waited letting her get used to him. She nodded and he started thrusting slowly. She wrapped her legs around his waist moaning. "Faster" she moaned. He started thrusting faster as her moaning got louder "TRUNKS" she screamed as he bit into her neck right above her collar bone. She bit back as she came and he came right behind her biting his lip to keep sound in.

He kissed her again before rolling over lying beside her. She smiled wrapping her arms around him before they both drifted to sleep.

**The end and they lived happily every after...**** sike lol I cant belive I wrote a lemon my very first lemon just to let you guys know I was blushing and giggling the whole time like a little child. Hope you like the lemon if you don't sorry cause that is the best I can do. we find out who landed in with veggie and piccolo next chapter. Tootles **


End file.
